


Fallin' All In You (Thiam)

by siredtomcqueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Thiam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siredtomcqueen/pseuds/siredtomcqueen
Summary: You are bringing out a different kind of meThere's no safety net that's underneath, I'm free_____Monroe and the hunters are defeated. Everything seems to go back to normal. Theo, homeless, is about to leave, but Liam offers him a place to stay.





	1. A place to stay

“Are you gonna be fine?”

 

Liam’s hesitant voice broke the perfect silence that surrounded them. The hospital itself was quite busy. The hunters were defeated. Their leader neutralised. Everyone who remained decided to yield or run off. Scott’s pack prevailed. They were finally safe again.

 

Theo turned on his heels as he heard the beta. He hadn’t even expected him to notice that he was about to leave. Usually, people were quite relieved when he did so.

 

Theo hesitated for a moment.

 

“I will be,” the chimera said eventually. He couldn’t help but feel a wave of warmth emerging in his chest. He couldn’t say why. It just felt good to hear Liam’s voice with whom he had bonded the last couple of weeks.

 

Liam approached Theo slowly. There were stains of dried blood everywhere. On both of their clothes. Liam had watched Gabe die in Theo’s arms. And he had taken his pain away. Theo had finally started to care.

 

_It won’t work if you don’t care …_

 

The young beta came to a halt a few inches away from Theo.

 

“That was an act of kindness,” Liam continued. “You were kind, Theo. Selfless.”

 

“I was just trying to help. He was going to die. But somehow, I couldn’t take watching him suffer. The kid wasn’t responsible for any of this. He was just a kid after all. He went to High School…”

 

It seemed like Theo was trying to justify his actions. Liam reached forward and placed his hand on Theo’s shoulder.

 

“Just shut up. You did something right. Finally.”

 

A smirk played upon Theo’s lips. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

Liam snorted, but didn’t remove his hand. It stayed there a little longer than necessary.

 

“Don’t let this get to your head. Or I’ll punch you,” Liam said, and he smiled ever so slightly.

 

“Listen, Scott wants to talk something over with us, but if you want to..  well, you could crash at my place tonight. No need to sleep in the car again.”

 

Liam knew, of course, that Theo was technically a homeless person. After everything they had been through, he thought this was the least he could do. Offering Theo a place to stay.

 

Theo seemed dumbstruck for a second. However, he hid his confusion behind a mask of perfect indifference. “I don’t think Scott would like this so much.”

 

“Come on, Scott doesn’t even live here anymore. Technically, I am the Alpha now.”

 

Liam said this as if he were completely convinced.

 

Theo blinked, and he was unable to stifle a laugh. “I’ll wait for you then.”

 

The corners of Liam’s mouth formed a bright smile. Theo had accepted his offer. And although it didn’t occur to him why, it filled him with joy and excitement.

 

“I won’t be long,” Liam promised, running off to the other members of his pack.

 

Theo stared after him for a while. For a moment, he contemplated whether it was better to just grab his keys and drive off. Leave Beacon Hills once and for all.

 

But he couldn’t. Leaving Beacon Hills also meant leaving Liam Dunbar behind. Liam, the only person who started to see him as who he really was.

 

Theo took a deep breath once he was outside again, filling his lungs with fresh air. The night was calm. Crickets chirred peacefully. Nothing suggested the chaos that had reigned hours before. War was over. Everything could go back to normal.


	2. Through the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the very positive response! It's very much appreciated.

Now that he was back at his place, he didn’t know how to proceed. Liam just lay there on his large bed, staring at the ceiling. The room was lit in a dim light coming from the little lamp on his nightstand. His room was rather tidy. Well, he hadn’t spent so much time there in the last couple of weeks anyway. Complete silence reigned in the room. This felt like a usual kind of evening. Usually, Hayden would be there with him, cuddling on his large bed. Now, without her, it felt even bigger. 

The only difference was that he wasn’t alone. Theo had settled snuggly on the couch nearby. They had agreed on Theo crashing on there for the night until the guest room was ready. Although Theo insisted on not making such a fuss, Liam couldn’t help it. He somehow wanted the chimera to feel safe. At home. 

“Not sleeping yet?” Liam was the first to break the heavy silence between them. He regretted his words immediately. What kind of question was that? Obviously, they were both still awake. Both weren’t sure how to act nor what to say. 

“Neither are you,” Theo retorted. And although Liam wasn’t even looking at him, he knew that Theo was smiling. He could just tell from the tone of his voice. 

“Of course I’m not. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be talking right now.” Liam was always quick at repartee. 

Liam could hear the other male exhale deeply. Maybe the chimera was annoyed. Maybe he regretted having agreed to stay at his place.

“Since we’re both awake anyway, maybe we should just go out.”

Liam felt the blood rushing to his face. Although he had no idea why, the last part of Theo’s sentence had made him blush tremendously. At least the other wasn’t able to see it. Or was he? This had never happened before. Not with a guy at least. And Liam Dunbar wasn’t into guys. He still loved Hayden… Hayden, who was in another state. Hayden who had just left without thinking about him. Instead of love, he only felt a void inside him. And pain.  
But Theo’s words tore him from this kind of thoughts once again.

“Have fun, I mean. The night is still young.” These words nearly made Liam sigh. A sigh of relief. 

“Um, sure,” said Liam. He had calmed down again. “Where do you want to go?”

Theo had got up. He was only wearing his dark underwear. “Get some pants on. I happen to know a place you’d like,” the chimera said and reached for his pants. For a brief moment, the beta couldn’t help but stare at Theo’s rear. For a very brief moment. Merely a second. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Liam jumped out of bed and nearly stumbled as he grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe. He had gotten into jeans and a shirt in no time. 

“You’ll see.”

At least Liam’s parents were hardly at home. They both worked nightshifts most of the time and they let him live his life independently. They hadn’t even noticed that anything was different about him. Thus, they had no idea that he was a werewolf. Parents like this had their perks. But sometimes he felt rather lonely.

“Your Mom and Dad are never home, huh?” It was like Theo had read his mind. They were walking side by side through the empty, dark streets of Beacon Hills. 

“They always take the night shifts. At least they won’t go on my nerves like that.”

“But they know that I’m staying at your place, right?” Theo said after a moment.

“They think you’re a guy from school.”

Theo scoffed, smiling ever so slightly. “Well, at least I used to be a guy from school.”

“Tell me, where the hell are we going now? I need my sleep.” 

“Just wait for it.”

They entered the woods. Liam had all kinds of sounds. Animals and such. Foxes and wolves roaming through the woods, running after their prey. An owl screamed, flying from one tree to another.

By now, they had started walking through bushes and all kinds of smaller, but also rather old trees. 

Theo was leading the way, Liam simply followed. Why had he agreed to this? Scott had told him that he still couldn’t really trust Theo for sure. He needed to be careful. And there he was, letting Theo drag him into the woods. 

Just when Liam wanted to complain once more, maybe even threaten to go back, he bumped right into Theo who had stopped walking. He could feel Theo’s hair tickle his nose, his chest pressed against the chimera’s back.

“What the fuck!”

Theo took a few steps forward, turning his head. “Shut up and have a look.”

Reluctantly, the young beta followed Theo’s steps. More bushes, branches and leaves. And then…

“Wow.”


	3. The berm

Liam could hardly believe what had emerged before his very eyes. There was water, in the middle of the woods. The stars twinkled, reflected in the calm and sombre surface. Everything was peaceful. 

It was some kind of lake. An oasis in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees. It was beautiful.

“Let’s go swimming,” Theo said, breaking the moment of silence that reigned between them. He was already walking towards the berm, kicking his shoes off. When his shirt followed, Liam widened his eyes. Theo really was a nut job. But he followed him nonetheless, mirroring his actions.

And before he even realised, he was standing in the dark water, waves forming on the surface, caused by their movements. Theo had already gone further, with his muscular torso half covered in the water. 

“Is this what psychopaths do in the middle of the night?” Liam asked provocatively. The beta approached the chimera slowly as he swam further. 

“Maybe it is. You still think I’m crazy?” Theo kept his gaze on the younger male, watching as he came closer.

“Aren’t we all a little crazy?” Liam just said the moment he reached the spot. 

“You tell me,” Theo said. The chimera had stopped moving. It seemed like he was floating in the water, effortless. “By the way, you can actually stand in here. It’s not that deep.”

Liam stopped paddling his arms. He was right, of course. Damn, this was embarrassing. 

“How do you know of this place?” Liam let his eyes wander around. It definitely was in the middle of nowhere. Peaceful. Calm. The perfect hideout. 

“I used to come here quite often, actually.”

“Why is that?”

Theo scoffed. He seemed both annoyed and amused at the same time. “You ask a lot of questions.”

Liam turned away, slightly embarrassed. He did indeed, although he didn’t even exactly know why.

“You’re still a dick,” Liam mumbled, contemplating whether it was better swim back and get out of the water. Why was he even there in the first place? If Scott were able to see him right now... 

Liam, he would say, Liam. Theo can’t be trusted.

And maybe he was right. Just before Liam could make up his mind, a wave of water hit him in the face. He coughed, choking on some he had got in his mouth. “Dude!”

He heard Theo’s laugh. “That’s what you get for calling me a dick,” he just said. “That’s what dicks do, don’t they?” He splashed some more water at the other.

“Theo, I swear!” Liam roared, then paddling around, splashing water right back towards the chimera. “You’re an asshole.”

“An asshole, huh?” He smirked and came even closer. 

Another wave hit Liam’s face.

And the fight commenced. A fight in the water. Gone was the calmness. The perfectly still water was covered in waves, circles caused by their violent moves. 

It went on for a while. They both had lost track of time. After what seemed like an eternity, Theo was the first to give up.

“I think we could use a break,” the chimera said. His soggy hair clung to his head. Liam didn’t really look any different. They finally got out of the little lake, both in their dripping underwear. 

They both felt liberated as if freed from a heavy burden. 

Theo sat down, eyes on the water. It was still moving ever so slightly, but the circles would soon die off, leaving the water as calm and peaceful as ever. “You’re the first person I’ve shown this place. You should consider yourself honoured.”

Liam stood there awkwardly, eyes wandering from Theo’s glistening skin to the grass and back.   
“Well, um, thanks I guess. But you’re still a dick.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Theo said, lifting his head up to look at the other.


	4. Perplexity

Although Hayden still haunted him in a way, Liam was glad that he wasn’t alone. He wouldn’t admit so, but he liked Theo’s company. The two of them had some sort of invisible bond ever since Liam had brought him back from the other world.

 

Everyone else had left. He would soon start senior year, like Scott before him. What would Scott say if he saw them together right now? Would be encourage Liam to foster this kind of friendship they had? Would the werewolf be furious, telling him to cut ties immediately?

 

He was probably never going to find out. Even though he and Scott texted regularly, they hardly spoke about things that really mattered. Scott was busy with college anyway. When he wasn’t busy with college, he was busy with Malia. Fair enough.

 

Liam’s blue eyes wandered around the peaceful berm Theo had just revealed to him. He came to a halt on the chimera, observing some drops of water that hadn’t dried yet glistening on his skin. The male was muscular, definitely working out regularly.

 

Although Liam definitely didn’t pale in comparison, he felt a bit off. Why was that? And why was he hardly able to keep his eyes off the dude? Damn, he wondered what Theo’s bare skin felt like.

 

“What’s on your mind?”

 

Liam almost jumped when Theo’s raspy voice broke the silence that surrounded them.

 

“Nothing. Just school stuff.”

 

“You’re thinking about school stuff?” Theo’s voice sounded rather suspicious.

 

“Fuck off,” Liam retorted, got up and went over to collect his clothes. His boxers were still drenched, clinging to his behind, thus offering a pretty good view to Theo.

 

The male mirrored Liam’s actions and approached the other slowly. He quirked an eyebrow.

 

“I think you should take off your underwear. It’s still soaking,” the young man suggested.

 

Liam emitted an annoyed scoff. “I don’t need your advice… and anyway, one might think you’re dying to see me naked.”

 

Why had these words just left his mouth? That remained a mystery to him.

 

“Would that bother you?” Theo kept his hazel eyes locked with Liam’s, full of curiosity.

 

No, he was messing with him. Liam was sure. But why did that make him feel so damn uneasy?

 

“You should probably take yours off as well since yours aren’t any less wet than mine,” Liam teased the other.

 

And in a matter of seconds, the chimera slid out of his underwear, standing butt naked in front of the other. He smirked at Liam’s perplexity. The boy was flabbergasted.

 

He definitely had a great view of Theo’s most intimate parts when he gathered his clothes in front of the idle boy, standing there as if he had been petrified.

 

Liam followed the other’s every move. Theo moved slowly. Very slowly. He was definitely doing that on purpose.

 

“We should leave,” Theo said once he had finally put his jeans on. His underwear just lay there on the grass, drenched.

  
“That was fun. We should definitely come here again,” he said and picked it up.

 

*

 

Neither of them said a word on the entire way back to Liam’s home. A myriad of thoughts occupied Liam’s mind. He was embarrassed. But also intrigued. The image of a naked Theo kept emerging before his eyes.

 

Let’s say Theo was quite blessed with what he had down there. Liam had never shown any interest in guys before. What was it that fascinated him so in Theo, in the chimera’s body that made him go off like that?

 

Liam was just going to think about Hayden. At least she was good for one thing: she made “little Liam” small again.

 


	5. The F word

Theo lay on the makeshift bed aka couch Liam had prepared for him. Despite the late hour he was unable to find rest. His head was spinning. A mix of dreams, thoughts and memories kept him occupied. Although the window was open, the air was heavy and stiff. Theo just lay there, listening to the crickets chirping their way.

 

He could hear the other snoring, just a few inches away from him. Liam had finally fallen asleep, after what felt like hours.

 

The events of his first night there kept repeating before his eyes as if someone pressed the rewind button incessantly, desiring to watch the same scene over and over again.

 

Why he had undressed in front of the other – he didn’t know. Not exactly.

 

Maybe he wanted to see some kind of reaction. Maybe he wanted to know whether he wasn’t the only one that was drawn to the other. And considering Liam’s reaction, he probably wasn’t.

 

Hell, these crickets were never going to shut up...

 

He had seen the effect he had had on the other with his own eyes. But could he believe them?

 

Two men, drawn to each other? He wasn’t sure what it was. Theo had had other guys before him. Girls too. But Liam seemed like a whole new level.

 

Liam was the only one who cared. The only one who had given a fuck. While others had already abandoned him.

 

There were moments when they could kill each other. But there were others, like the one at the berm.

 

Neither of them had spoken about what had happened there.

 

Theo didn’t dare. Usually, he didn’t give much about what others thought about him. With Liam, however, everything was different. And he felt like the smallest mistake would extinguish the spark ignited between them – and you couldn’t turn it back on.

 

*

 

“Coffee?” This was merely asked out of politeness as Liam already poured some in his mug.

 

The corners of Theo’s lips were curled in a soft smile. Politeness was crucial. He wanted to show the younger boy that he really appreciated everything he did and had done for him.

 

“And scrambled eggs,” Liam hummed, putting a plate right in front of the chimera.

 

The smile on Theo’s lips broadened.

 

“You’d make a good housewife,” Theo said teasingly but also as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

 

Since he kept his hazel eyes on the scrambled eggs which he began to devour, he could not see the effect these simple words had had on Liam. Let’s just say his cheeks were flushed.

 

Liam decided not to retort anything. He took his own mug and burnt his tongue with the too hot coffee.

 

“Everything all right?” Theo was watching him again.

 

Liam nodded. “Sure.”

 

“You’re acting so weirdly these days.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“You damn are.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Oh damn, I thought we were past that. You really seem to enjoy that _vulgar_ word so much. Did you ever count how many times you say it daily? Maybe I should start counting for you.” Theo never missed a chance to tease the other – although he tried his very best not to cross the line.

 

“You seem to pay a lot of attention to what I’m doing and not doing. Maybe it’s you who needs help, not I.”

 

“Whatever. I’m going for a run. Care to join me?” Theo said, got up immediately and headed for the front door.

 

Liam would follow, he could already tell.


	6. Tease

The air was already laden with heat. Neither of them was able to keep this up for long. They were literally sweating it out. Going for a run on a stuffy summer morning? Great idea! You should do that all the time. After just a couple of minutes, your lungs cannot keep up with you anymore. You’re breathing in, but the air feels stale, depraved of oxygen. Like a room that hadn’t been aired for a long while. Your heart is pumping, pumping fast, pumping desperately to deliver the much-needed oxygen. But all that is in vain. After a while, your legs feel like they are about to collapse. They ache, screaming for you to stop. You want to give in. You cannot go on anymore.

 

And that’s exactly how Theo and Liam felt on that day. Well, let’s be honest. Theo wasn’t heaving as much as Liam. But they both were done with the world.

 

Liam wiped the sweat off his forehead. The hair that had been so long only a couple of days ago was finally short again. It felt like Liam had let go of a part of his old self. He was finally getting on. He was forgetting Hayden and the pain she caused. Theo definitely helped him with it – although Liam wasn’t going to admit it.

 

“Why can’t werewolves just stop sweating?” Liam panted, bend forward, his hands on his knees, coughing a bit. He was fit. He was the captain of the lacrosse team! Yet he still couldn’t run more than a few miles.

 

Theo eyed the beta, shrugging his broad shoulders.

 

“There’s nothing better than a good sweat. Working out hard until you feel like every muscle of your body aches. When you’re wet as if you had jumped in a lake fully clothed. That’s what I like..,” said the chimera, his tongue trailing along his lower lip as he contemplated Liam’s behind.

 

“I think we deserve a little treat,” he continued, eyes still on Liam’s bum. “There’s an ice cream parlour just right around the corner.”

 

_Damn, keep yourself together, Theo. You can’t possibly get hard now..._

 

If Liam had been a girl, Theo had probably smacked his ass. But he resisted. He was still on his “let’s keep a low profile and be as nice as possible” thing. He felt like Liam would kick him out any moment. Blunders were unacceptable.

 

Liam turned around. He seemed completely oblivious of Theo’s gaze.

 

“Eating ice cream? Well, I thought you were going to suggest killing somebody.”

 

“Are you serious?” Theo seemed hurt. “Why would you share a room with a murdering maniac?”

 

“Nice alliteration.”

 

“Oh-- come on!”

 

“I was just kidding. Ice cream it is.”

 

“Liam Dunbar is trying to be funny? Well, looks like we’re really getting somewhere...”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“I’m not saying anything. Come on, move your ass before all their ice cream starts melting,” Theo said and started waking. The ice cream parlour was just around the corner.

 

“Theo, that’s bull shit. Their ice cream won’t melt.”

 

The chimera rolled his eyes. Oh damn. He was starting to really like the boy.

 

 

*

They were sitting under a large oak tree, benefiting from the cool shadow it provided. A soft breeze made the afternoon heat bearable. They just sat there, each of them an ice cream cone in their hand. Theo had insisted on paying for them, despite Liam’s protest.

 

While they sat there, licking their melting ice cream, a bit drowsy from the heat, it felt like time was going more slowly than before.

 

“It’s nice to do something normal for a change,” Liam said, licking his ice cream. Some of it ran slowly down the edges – it was melting really quickly. “If you had told me we would be sitting here, eating ice cream a while ago... well ...”

 

Liam watched the other thoughtfully, as if searching for words.

 

“Talk less, lick more,” Theo retorted, and their eyes met. Theo’s fingertips briefly touched Liam’s ever so slightly. The touch felt like some kind of electric shock for both of them. But both endeavoured to hide it.

 

“I think we should go home,” Theo said once he finished the ice cream. “You’re starting to reek.”

 

Liam scoffed. “I guess you smell yourself, dickhead.” He got up slowly. His behind felt a bit sore from the hard ground. He patted it slightly.

 

Theo laughed. “That’s a new one... but I assure you, my head doesn’t look like a dick. I guess you forgot what a dick looks like. Do you even have one?” He smirked. Here we are again, Theo being his teasing self.

 

“I think you got a pretty good view at the lake.”

 

That was the only thing Liam said. He knew Theo just wanted to drive him crazy. He knew Theo just wanted him to give in. But he wasn’t going to give in so easily. This felt like a game. But there were no rules. Well, if Theo wanted teasing, he would get it.

 

The male’s words were always filled with ambiguity. Liam was still rather uncertain whether he really meant it or not. Maybe he just wanted to humiliate him. This was new, unexplored ground to the beta. He had never been interested in a guy before. Well, maybe in Brett. But that was another story.

 

*

 

_Damn, Liam is such a tease. Is he doing that on purpose? Does he even know that he has a great ass?_

On the entire way back to Liam’s place, Theo couldn’t take his eyes off Liam’s behind. Well, he tried. But they always drifted back there.

 

_Better not stare at it for too long. Getting hard in these sweatpants IS NOT a good idea. Nope._

 

Theo didn’t know what they were doing. Hell, he didn’t know what he was doing himself. Did Liam feel the same? Was he just messing with him? He just needed to find out for sure.


	7. Nowhere to go

Hardly any air penetrated the open windows. The room was stale and heated. Beacon Hills wasn’t Los Angeles were everybody had air conditioning. Or Las Vegas, the city built in the middle of a desert. Everything was artificial and human made, destined to entertain them. Lights. Noises. The crowds. Games. Endless parties. Beacon Hills was none of that.

 

“I think I should pack my bags soon,” Theo said. Liam and he were sitting in Liam’s room. The TV was on, but none of them paid attention to it. 

 

The young beta furrowed his brows. “You can’t be serious. Where would you want to go?” He sounded upset. “Besides, you don’t even own that much to put in a bag.”

 

Theo’s expression remained deadpan. From the outside, he didn’t show any emotions. From the inside, he was submerged by confusion. He wasn’t even sure why he had said so. Maybe he wanted to see Liam’s reaction. Maybe he wanted to find out whether he meant anything to the other. It seemed like Liam didn’t want him to leave. Was that a good thing?

 

However, he couldn’t help but show his handsome smile. “That was more like a metaphor for leaving, dumbass.” He turned his head, looking at the other. “Besides, I don’t think you want me here anymore. I don’t want to outstay my welcome.”

 

Theo chose his words carefully. With each one of them said, he tried to guess the effect they had on Liam. He was an open book most of the time, something Scott had tried to solve but failed. To Theo, it was quite refreshing. It could be naïve, but he couldn’t help but find it rather cute.

 

“You’re not!” Liam retorted, eyes wide open in protest. He seemed surprised. “Where do you want to go? There’s nobody who would endure your presence. That’s for sure.”

 

The corners of his mouth curled, forming a soft but sad smile.

 

“That’s my problem. Not yours.”

 

“Why are you so eager to leave?”

 

“I just said so.”

 

“You can’t just ...” Liam was really getting upset now. Was that a sign?

 

“So you’d care if I left?”

 

Liam blinked. “No. But I care about all the others you’re going to torment if I don’t keep you at bay.”

 

Theo scoffed. That boy was good.

 

“We can’t possibly go on like this forever. Fine. I’ll stay. For now.”

Liam beamed at the chimera. Theo was going to stay a little bit longer, at least for the time being. After all, he was not too eager to leave the bubble that was Liam’s place. Wasn’t this much better than all these hours he had spent sleeping in his car?  Whenever he found a place he considered safe enough to spend the night, somebody would wake him, forcing him to leave. Nobody liked having people around that slept in their car. Nobody liked homeless guys. They usually meant trouble. 

They would cause trouble for their perfect little towns, a risk nobody was willing to take. And instead of helping a man in need, they opted for the much simpler solution: chasing them away. Make them disappear.

 

Look the other way. Well, that’s the easy way, isn’t it? It’s the fear of having to deal with problems, the kind of which aren’t easy to solve, if at all.  

 

Liam, however, wasn’t one of these people. Liam had accepted him like he was, letting him in, offering him a place to stay.  

 

Theo felt like they were getting closer every day, every moment they spent together.  

 

“Now that you’re going to stay… there’s something I’m dying to know,” said Liam after a brief silence. His eyes remained on the TV screen. That weird, repetitive commercial seemed so interesting all of a sudden.  

 

“Save your peculiar introductions,” Theo retorted. “Just ask straightaway.” 

“Have you ever had a girlfriend?” 

 


	8. T for Torture

The question had caught Theo off guard. For a brief moment, his chiselled features were perturbed with confusion. If he ever had a girlfriend, he had asked. Frankly, Theo had expected any kind of question, but definitely not this one.  
  
However, Theo excelled at feigning tranquillity although every single inch of his body was aching, as if his neurones were electrocuted incessantly. Hence, the disarray in his facial expression was soon no more, contained and well hidden.  
  
“Why do you want to know?” Theo smiled at Liam ever so slightly.  
  
Liam’s features became sombre. “Dude, it’s not fair to answer a question with another question,” said Liam, his blue eyes fixed at the chimera.  
  
“Why not?” Theo chuckled. “It’s just too funny watching you squirm.”  
  
“Never mind.”  
  
“Are you really going to give up that easily?”  
  
“You’re stalling, Theo.”  
  
Damn, the boy had seen right through his façade.  
  
“Fine then,” Theo scoffed, staring at the TV. The endless commercials rambled on and on about some miraculous item that would make your life better and would solve all your problems. Well, if it were just that easy!  
  
“Let’s say, there were some acquaintances, but I prefer not to be committed to anybody. I’m bound to nobody but myself. I’m a no pack animal anyway.”  
  
Liam snorted. “Sure. But it seems like you’re avoiding my question.”

 

“I only just replied to it. Are you deaf?” said Theo and rolled his eyes. This annoyance was utterly fake – Theo actually enjoyed teasing the other. What game were they playing anyway? Was Liam away of it? Liam’s intentions remained unclear.

 

Liam shook his head. “Careful, I might kick you out. You’d have to live among the rats again, that’s actually why you smell so bad.” Liam smirked.

 

It was actually quite the opposite. Au contraire, Theo smelled good. Really good. Liam still hadn’t figured out whether it was the fancy aftershave the guy used or something else. Maybe it was just the way Theo smelled? Everybody had a unique odour. And Theo’s was ... well, undefinable. Liam was drawn to it and he couldn’t help it, no matter how hard he tried to resist.

 

“Maybe you should show me how to wash properly,” Theo retorted, his voice full of irony.

 

Liam shot up. The heat in the room was unbearable. In a matter of seconds, he had dropped his shirt. Shirtless, he stared at Theo, who had a decent view of his abs. Sweat trailed down his chest, all the way down to his shorts.

  
“Maybe I should,” said Liam, taking a step towards Theo, who was still sitting on Liam’s bed. Theo literally had Liam’s crotch in his face – well, nearly at least. “I’m going to take a shower now. See you in a bit.” It seemed like Liam actually planned to say something different. However, he hadn’t said what he actually wanted to say. Thus, when Liam headed to the adjacent bathroom, Theo stayed put. The tension between them had reached another peak and with Liam leaving like that, it was hard not to notice it.

 

_Damn you, Liam. What game are you playing? Are you trying to torture me, make me hard and then leave me with blue balls? Tease me incessantly, then break me? Shit, I don’t know what to do anymore._

Theo stared at the bathroom door. He got up slowly and came closer, stopping right before it. He leaned over; his ear pressed against the wooden door. He could hear the water running, and when he closed his eyes, he could almost see Liam standing in the shower, water trailing along his naked body. He gasped.

 

Yes, Theo Raeken fancied Liam Dunbar. The hard-on in his pants expressed more than any words. Should he try to make a move? He was still doubting himself, doubting his feelings were mutual. The tension was undeniable. However, if Theo decided to make a move and if Liam rejected him, their friendship, or whatever it was that they had, would disappear into thin air.

 

*****

 

“You can take a shower now if you wish.” Those were Liam’s words when he opened the bathroom door once again. Humid, steamy air was wafting into the room. Liam’s hair was still wet, but he looked refreshed.

 

Theo got up with a nod, walking past the other. “I won’t be long.”

 

“Fine. Take your time. It’s not like I’m going to miss you or anything.”

 

“You’re breaking my heart,” said Theo, chuckling. Well, one thing was clear: Theo was going to need a _really cold_ shower. Just like Liam before, Theo stripped off his sweaty shirt, flexing in order to place emphasis on his chiselled feature. He looked like a Greek Adonis. Unlike Liam, however, he also dropped his pants.

 

Liam rolled his eyes when Theo slammed the door shut behind him. “What a dick. Why is he teasing me like that?” Liam murmured to himself. “Being drawn to a dude like that... I’m not even gay. I can’t be into him... I....,” he muttered, shaking his head so vehemently that drops of water sprayed everywhere.


End file.
